Sweet Frusteration
by OnthaEdge487
Summary: *SLASH* (eventually . . .) On their way to a house show, Matt Hardy and Adam Copeland run into a little trouble. And everything only gets worse for them . . . or does it? PLEASE R&R!!


Sweet Frustration  
  
By: OnthaEdge487  
  
Rating: R . . . just to be safe. *evil grin*  
  
Content: Language? Yup. Slashy tendencies? Oh  
hell yea. Other stuff . . . depends on my mood.  
  
Summary: On their way to a house show, Matt Hardy and  
Adam Copeland run into a little trouble. And everything  
only gets worse for them . . . or does it?  
  
Disclaimer: Since when have I ever owned  
ANYONE in WWE? That  
doesn't mean I won't sure as hell try. Hehehe, you just  
wait . . . they'll be mine soon enough. *cackles evilly*  
  
Characters: Matt Hardy, Adam Copeland (Edge)  
  
Appearances by: Jeff Hardy, Jay Reso (Christian),  
Amy Dumas (Lita), Shannon Moore (they *may possibly* be in  
later chapters . . . if I decide to continue)  
  
A/N~ Hopefully this doesn't suck . . . I got this idea  
looking at cows, if you can believe that . . .they actually  
kinda play a role in this fic . . .ah, you'll see what I  
mean. I know, I'm odd, but ah well. *smirks *  
  
A/N2~ There will be the brand extension. Lita is  
back, Edge never got injured, and Jeff hasn't been  
released. Just to make things more fun, lol. And if  
anyone has a better name for the title then write it in  
your review. This was all I could think of, but I drew a  
blank. It was inspired by 'Sweet Frustration' by Vent.  
Read on people!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Signs  
  
"Take a left right up ahead . . . yea over there." I grumbled from behind a large road map. Damn, I hated these things . . . they can be so confusing sometimes. I'm practically going cross-eyed as I stare blankly at the swirls of red, blue and black lines scattered across the map.  
  
"Well, I'm glad one of us can read a map." Adam chuckled, as he glanced over at me. We were on our way to a house show in South Carolina. I to have admit, the scenery around us was beautiful, but it was a little hard to take in the mountains, fields, and farmland as you're speeding by at 70 mph. Thank God there's no police around these parts . . . considering the speed limit is 40mph.  
  
I pull my winter coat a little closer to me, a sudden chill making its way through me. I wasn't surprised by this however, considering it was in the middle of February, and I always tend to be cold. I don't know I just hate cold weather. Period. Sure, the frost capped fields are always a nice sight, especially when the light from the sun hits the field at just the right angle, making it glisten . . . but I'd rather be watching this all from the comfort of my own home . . . where the heat is guaranteed to be cranked up. Adam on the other hand . . . well, I suppose being born in Canada, one would be used to cold weather. So, he doesn't tend to mind this sudden bout of chilliness that South Carolina seems to be having. It's been one hell of a winter let me tell you. Every place we've been, it's been snowing like it was going out of fashion. I'm just grateful for the semi-decent traveling weather we're having right now. Let's just hope it stays that way . . .  
  
"So, how late to ya reckon we'll be?" I ask, folding up the map, placing it in my lap. Growing up in North Carolina, and traveling all through the Carolina's when I was younger, the use of a map was hardly necessary. But, one must always be prepared, right? You got to be if you want to get somewhere in the wrestling business.  
  
"Well, at the rate we're going, we might have just enough time . . . remind me never evvvvvver to stay at that Holiday Inn again . . ." Adam griped, making another sharp turn, causing me to hold onto my seat for support. I don't mention to Adam the fact that he quoted our good friend Chris Irvine a.k.a. Y2J for at least the fifth time today. I figure that would only set him on edge even more . . . no pun intended. Hopefully we'll be there soon . . .  
  
Vince and Stephanie will have our asses if we're not there by 7:00 p.m. at least. The show starts at 7:45, which gives us both just enough time to get ready and go over our matches with our opponents, mine being Rey Mysterio, and Adam's being John Cena. Both of our matches are somewhere in the mid card, so we hopefully won't have too much to worry about time wise, but it will be a pretty close call, the rate we're going.  
  
"You don't have to tell me twice. I told the people at the desk for a 6 a.m. wake up call. I suppose they didn't understand that that meant morning!" I fumed. Adam nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. It was more of a back road really, more of a dirt pathway with quite a few pebbles and rocks than anything. I know all of the short cuts in North and South Carolina, having taken them for years. And this was one of those times, where even a short cut might not be able to get us there fast enough. Not being able to take the silence that was pending, I turned on the radio, hoping to find something semi-decent to listen to.  
  
Turing back to look out my window, I hope by taking in the scenery I would be calm by the time we reached the arena. Hope being the key word, mind you. There was nothing I loved more than wrestling, it being my life. And the one person I found I could talk to about this was in fact, my riding buddy, Adam Copeland. We both had such a strong, yet rare passion for the business that not many people could claim to have. The two of us are known for our never give up, never quit attitude, both on T.V. and off camera. I figured that was the reason Adam and I got along so well . . .  
  
"Why in the blue hell are we listening to this?" Adam asked, breaking the silence between us. Other than the radio blaring Brittney Spears, it had been completely silent for at least ten minutes. And he's yet again 'borrowing' other superstar's catch phrases. I suppose it's just a bad habit of his . . .  
  
"It was the only thing I could find . . . geez. I couldn't take the silence, so this will have to do. Although, nails on a chalk board sound a hell of a lot better than she does about now . . ." I replied, not taking my eyes from the window.  
  
"No argument there." Adam grunted. "What the hell? Now we can't even get this station . . . I guess we're going out of reach of the stations signal's or something." Shrugging, Adam turned off the radio, which had become slightly static.  
  
Just as we were passing another farm, filled with animals, something caught my eye. The field was filled with cows, which was nothing odd about that. The catch was the cows were lying down. And that only meant trouble. I groaned and turned to Adam. "Look, I know you're gonna kill me . . . but I think we should stop."  
  
"You're kidding right?! We've still got 30 miles or so to go! We can't stop! What the hell has gotten into you Matt?" Adam asked, slightly taken aback. He sped up a little, now reaching the speed of about 80 mph.  
  
"Adam, slow down! You're gonna get us killed! Look, I want to get there as much as you do, but it's going to storm! Bad." I said, pleadingly. I knew that once Adam set his mind to something there was no stopping him. Of course, I had a lot of experience with people like this, considering, I'm the same way.  
  
"How the hell do you know it's going to storm?" Adam inquired, slowing the car down the slightest bit, but keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Look, I grew up in the South . . . with farms. Everyone knows when the cows lie down that it's going to storm." I replied, exasperated. God, I hope Adam would just believe me. Something's giving me the feeling this wasn't going to be any storm . . . the feeling if we stay on the road any longer we're were going to be in serious danger. And what wonders that'll do for our wrestling career, let me tell you. "Adam, will you please believe me?!"  
  
"Matt, I don't know what you're trying to pull, but whatever it is, I'm not going to buy it. Just because a barnyard animal decides its naptime doesn't mean it's going to rain, or storm for that matter. No, we're getting to the show, we can NOT miss it." Adam practically shouted, glancing at me every so often.  
  
I turned in my seat to glare at Adam. I'm not about to allow the two of us to get severely injured because of Adam's incompetence. Oh hell no. He will believe me, and go to a freaking hotel if it's the last thing I do. I may sound paranoid, but I was taught to follow my instincts and boy, this was one hell of a strong instinct. "Adam, look at the sky! Its grey and clouding over . . . and I have this feeling, you have to trust me, if we stay out here any longer, we're going to be in deep shit!"  
  
"Oh come on Matt--"  
  
"If you don't get us to a rest stop or hotel now, I'm going to get out of this car and walk myself." I interject angrily. Can he be a pain in the ass, or what? I wish I had driven this time . . .  
  
"It's not like its going to be torrential rain or anything." Adam answered stubbornly. Damn he pisses me off sometimes. I guess that's why he's my best friend . . . we're both so alike it's scary. I know I can be stubborn at times, but Adam, well he takes the cake on this one.  
  
No sooner had Adam finished his sentence, rain came pouring down from the sky, as hard and strong as bullets. Oh this is great, just fucking great!  
  
"You believe me now Adam? Look, we can still make it to a hotel, there's one only 2 miles from here, but we have to do it now. There's no way we can make it to the arena today. I'll call Vince and explain what happened, because I know if we attempt to drive in this weather-- and it's only going to get worse-- something's bound to happen. And it won't be pretty." I reason, my voice calmer than I expected. I can almost see the wheels turning in that thick skull of his. Hurry up Adam . . . geez!  
  
He sighs deeply before answering, "Oh alright. But if this just turns out to be a little shower, you are so going to get it." He warned, glaring at me defiantly.  
  
"Believe me; you'll be thanking me later." I snipe smugly. I pull out my cell phone, ready, but almost dreading to call our boss. "Shit!" I mumble, hitting the dashboard in frustration. I shut the phone off, sighing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's no service. We have no way of telling Vince why we can't make it until we get to the hotel." I snap, absolutely fuming. Damn cell phones, I swear they are worthless. They're never working when you need them . . . Which would be now!  
  
"Then I suggest we get going . . ." Adam mumbles, more to himself then me. He makes a right turn, and if what the sign says that we just past was correct, we should be at a Motel 6 in another 15 minutes or so.  
  
~*~  
  
This is the longest fifteen minutes of my fucking life! And by the look on Adam's face, he completely agrees with me. The road is completely deserted, us being the only two idiots out in weather like this. By now, the torrential rain, along with harsh wind has graced us with its presence. Nothing extremely bad, but within time I can tell it's going to get worse. I just pray we'll be somewhere safe by then.  
  
"I think we're almost there, God willing." Adam muttered, glancing over at me. Damn I hope he's right. But, it doesn't seem like luck is on our side at the moment . . .  
  
Seconds later the sides of the car became slightly lopsided. My side, the passenger side, was slightly higher than Adam's, not by much, but it was still noticeable. Oh, this can't be good. Unless Adam put on 400lbs in five seconds, I don't think he had anything to do with the fact that his side of the car is sinking to an even greater extent.  
  
Adam, who had been keeping his eyes on the road, and seemingly been off in his own little world, just took notice of our new predicament. "What the hell?" He groaned, as he began to pull over. We were no longer in what I like to call 'Farm Land' but were now on a rockier dirt road, right by a forest, and it looked as though we were driving up side of a mountain. I knew better of course, although there did look like there was a cliff up ahead. I'm almost positive I know where we are . . . I think . . . I hope . . .  
  
"Uh, Adam . . . I think we have a serious problem . . ."  
  
~*~Author's Notes~*~  
  
Okay, I know it sucked . . . but eh. I know, I know no slashy goodness in this chapter . . . but believe me, its coming. You just have to stay tuned. I found it pretty hard to describe where they were, and what it looked like, so if you got confused sorry about that. That's what I have to improve on . . . detailing things in my writing. Well, I'm trying anyways. Oh, and I'm not even sure if they have stuff like that in South Carolina (i.e. cliffs, forests, 'short cuts'), but let's pretend they do, okay? It was just a lot easier to write it the way I did, and in SC. It's only going to get even more bizarre in later chapters, believe me. But that's how I work . . . bizarre, insane, and abnormal are always the way to go! *cheesy grin* Heh . . . um, well tell me what you think and how I can improve. Please Read and Review Peeps! *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Tooodlez!  
  
~*~OnthaEdge487~*~ 


End file.
